


When Harry Met Sevvie

by Amanuensis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-28
Updated: 2005-12-28
Packaged: 2018-10-26 11:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanuensis/pseuds/Amanuensis
Summary: Harry/Snape drabble written for Cybele





	When Harry Met Sevvie

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Severus glared. "And we are in this muggle establishment that dares to call itself a restaurant because?"  
  
Harry grinned across the table. "Because you've never had a chocolate malt. And you should. They're wonderful. Like an orgasm for your mouth."  
  
Severus arched an eyebrow.  
  
Harry leaned forward and, without using his hands, took a sip from the whipped-cream-topped glass of thick chocolate confection before him. Instantly he leaned back against the diner booth and began to perform a very credible imitation of a toe-curling climax.  
  
Severus was aware of a grey-haired senior citizen in an adjacent booth murmuring, "I'll have what he's having."  
 __  
That would be me, you vacuous twit, Severus thought fondly.


End file.
